Book One
Book One, beginning in Aurora, 4576 DY, takes place in the seventh year of Edward Raimcourt XII's rule. This Book focuses on Dianna D'Andeli, Edward Raimcourt, Helen Taylor, Byron Arryn and Nymeria. Chapters Chapter One, narrated by Dianna D'Andeli, is rather uneventful. Dianna begins in the castle gardens, musing on the comings and goings of the city and the Faith. She notes that, while most nobles publically believe in the twelve dieties, few make an effort to pray to them, or even go to church. Fewer still uphold the lessons and teachings of the Faith (namely chastity until marriage). Dianna, herself, is a very faithful woman, and goes to church several times a week. Her musing is interrupted when her brother, Landon, calls out to her from outside the gardens. Hearing her beloved brother, Dianna all but runs to him and the two share a hug. Internally, Dianna explains that she and Landon have been inseperable since birth, and the two discuss Landon's dangerous mission. Eventually, they return to the D'Andeli estate and, along with their mother, Farah D'Andeli, visit the church. The chapter ends with Dianna praying to the Physician to watch over her brother. Chapter Two, narrated by Edward Raimcourt, takes place during a council meeting. Despite Edward's council discussing fairly important events, Edward finds himself bored and muses on other things, such as the upcoming tournament, the low necklines of the stylish dresses the noblewomen all seem to be wearing now, and, briefly, Dianna. Edward's advisor, Adhelm Bouchard, interrupts Edward's day dreams to have him sign a proclamation enabling Adhelm to imprison any magic users that openly use magic in a public setting. Edward, who had been turned against all non-humans and magic users by his advisor, eagerly signs and ends the meeting. Happy to be free from that 'boring affair', he starts to search for Dianna, and first goes to the gardens (her favorite place on the castle grounds). On his way to the gardens to attempt to woo Dianna, he spots Helen Taylor, and decides against crossing paths with her. It is not mentioned why, but insinuated that Helen is determined to start a relationship with him. Edward then seeks to return to his room, but is stopped by his mother, Marianne Raimcourt. She wishes to speak with him about the policies he has been approving without her knowledge, but Edward refuses to speak to her. It is revealed that Edward has made several very strict laws against not only the use of magic, but harmless political satire. The young king fears that his position as ruler is very unstable-even more so without a wife or heir-and has set out to destroy anything that makes him look foolish or cruel (ironically, this only makes him look more foolish and cruel). This chapter ends with Edward returning to his bedchambers, overhearing one of the servants complain that Edward will "never be the king his father was". Chapter Three, narrated by Byron Arryn, begins when Byron is at Belinda's Tavern drinking. He has recently finished a bit of business for the dwarves, although how he is tied to these dwarves and what business he was doing remains a secret. He looks up for a moment when Dianna arrives. She is disguised, but her disguise could not be more conspicious-she is clothed in a bright red cloak, a piece of black silk covers the majority of her face, and she is wearing a pair of boots that are more stylish than practical. Perhaps the most conspicious thing about Dianna is the hefty bag in her hand, which obviously contains some valuables. Chapter Four, narrated by Dianna, is a short chapter in which Dianna and her mother attend the first tournament of this season's arena cycle. Dianna has been invited by Edward, and Farah insisted that Dianna attend, as Edward has quite obviously taken an interest in her and is the most important man in Tirentia. Dianna has no interest in Edward, however, because she is well aware of his bigoted policies and considers him a spoiled little boy doing a man's job. Above all else, she considers him cruel and unkind. When Farah and Dianna arrive, Dianna is immediately approached by Adhelm. The advisor informs Lady Dianna that her presence is requested on Edward's private balcony, where he watches all the fights. Dianna is hesitant, but Farah responds for ''her, telling Adhelm that her daughter would be only too happy to attend. Dianna is then led by Adhelm to the balcony, which is stocked with guards and enough food for, well, a king. She sits by Edward, addressing him formally and generally ignoring him. When the match-ups for the day are announced, Edward attempts to hold Dianna's hand. She recoils, responding that a king should hold the hand of no woman but his king; it is highly improper. Edward insists that Dianna will be his queen-that he will have no other-and she stands firm ("then when you have courted me properly, if I agree, only then will you have any right to expect affection from me"). '''Chapter Five', narrated by Byron Arryn, is an even shorter chapter in which Byron explains that he entered under a false name ('Ser Cooly'), because he could not reveal his true name. It is then that Byron's backstory is revealed, and we learn he was once a Knight who went against his vows and deserted the Order. Byron is thinking of what happened after his desertion of the Order when 'Ser Cooly' is called for the first match. The first match is Ser Cooly vs. Vanya. Being not only an elf, but also a woman, Vanya is unpopular with the crowd, and they throw food at her. She ignores this, remaining silent even despite Byron's taunting. Byron starts off the match confident, but quickly loses that confidence upon realizing Vanya is definately a competant fighter. This chapter ends with Byron attempting to strike the elf, but Vanya dodging so easily that she cannot help laughing. Chapter Six, narrated by Edward, starts with the announcement that Ser Cooly was defeated by Vanya. Edward curses and mutters some derogatory comment about elves under his breath, but quickly takes it back. It is well-known that Dianna is a supporter of not only mages' rights, but the rights of non-human races. Dianna, however, did not notice his comment, as she was too busy worrying about 'Ser Cooly'. She touched Edward's hand, looking to him with her wide, beautiful eyes, and voiced her concern for the lives and health of the combatants. Edward was struck by her beauty for a moment, but then clasped her hand and smiled. He assured her that the combatants would be taken care of, and, just to reassure her, told Adhelm to inform the arena announcer that all combantants injured in the tournament today would recieve the full attention of the palace healers. Dianna was pleasantly suprised by this, and rewarded her king with a smile. Despite this, she still pulled away her hand. Edward had been happy enough to see her smile, and look upon him as a respectable man rather than a spoiled boy; he did not again seek her public displays of affection. Chapter Seven,